What a day, eh?
by Ookami-jin
Summary: Because there are hardly any FredGene stories out there.This is so YAOI.It's FUNNY too, I hope. Gene awoke to a sudden yearning to see Fred and does,but he doesn't expect to be thrust into a revealing and embarrasing situation.
1. How it started

Today was a horrible, fucking day! It was so screwed up. I mean how, could something like this happen to me? SHIit! Oh. I bet your wondering what I'm fussing about, huh? Yup. Well today was a bad day. It was so bad, it was good. It all started this morning when I woke up real early to see Fred. I didn't know why, but it felt like he needed me; so I went.

&&&&&&

"G' mornin Jim."

"Good morning Gene!"

"You're in a good mood. What's up?"

"Melfina's taking me to the arcade today! Isn't she great?"

"Ya gotta love her."

&&&&&&

Don't let this fool you. It was a bad day!

&&&&&&

"Aisha and Sazuka were gonna come, but Sazuka doesn't like loud noises; and Aisha hates kids."

"So what're they gonna do today?"

"They're staying here."

"Wha..! I am not spending my whole day with them! They're crazy! Jim! Mel! Don't leave yet! Noooo!"

Aisha-"Hey Gene. Whatcha yellin at?"

"Huh...Noooo!"

&&&&&&

2 hrs later

&&&&&&

"You guys, I'm goin over Fred's. Don't expect me back until late."

Aisha- "Ewww, Fred? What're you gonna do once you get there?"

"That doesn't matter! Just tell Sazuka, and try not to destroy the ship. Goodbye Aisha!" I ran out the door.

&&&&&&

I arrived at Fred's place about ten minutes later panting like a dog in heat (sound familiar?(1)) I took a moment to catch my breath and just happened to notice a dark green Mercedes Benz convertible(is that really a car?(2)) That's not Fred's. I wonder whose it is. Hmmm…' knock, knock whoo whee whoo ding dong, dong ding(3)'"Hey is anybody ho-!"

"Come right in Master Gene," said one of his bodyguards.

"Heh, heh. Thanks." I followed him in and up a flight of stairs, through a door, and in a room. It was a nice room. Not unlike any of the other rooms, but it's just that I haven't been in this one before. I don't think I've been in half of the rooms in this place. I looked up and drowned. I couldn't breath. I was sinking deeper and deeper until…Fred looked away.

"Thank you, that will be all for now," he said to his bodyguard. "Hello Gene," he hugged me. He felt so warm. I wish I hugged him back. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I realized I had my eyes closed, so I opened them.

"Wh-who…?"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Gene this is my dear friend Charisse (4). Charisse this is Gene."

"Hello Gene! It's very nice to meet you! You're a favorite in this house! Fred speaks of you highly!" She sounded very happy and overly excited. I liked her. She was holding her hand out and I didn't notice until Fred winked at me. Yes, I was staring at him.

I finally took a good look at her. She had light caramel skin with deep chocolate eyes like Fred's. Sandy brown hair kinda red that was a little past her shoulder blades, and fullish lips. She looked about 5'6" (5). She was cute.

"Gene, Charisse is training to be a psychiatrist. I'm glad you're here because she needs to practice."

"P-practice? What do you need me for?" It honestly didn't click.

"Gene, Fred's trying to say that I need to practice on you. Will you let me? I'll be ever so grateful if you do this for me. Please Gene?

"She really needs this Gene. How bout this? I will give you whatever you need or want whenever you need or want it."

Gene-"Umm…Fred?"

Fred-"Hmm?"

Gene-"You already do."

Fred-"Oh. Well…"

Gene-"It's okay Fred, I'll do it."

Charisse-"Oh thank you Gene! Come on; let's go in this room over here. Wait, lemme get my stuff!"

&&&&&&

5 min later

&&&&&&

"So Gene, is there anything you want to get of your chest? It'll make this a lot easier for both of us."

"Uh no, no not really," I've never been to a psychiatrist before. What do they do exactly?

She took out a notepad and a pen.

"Well is there anything that's been bothering you lately?"

Well, besides the fact that I've had a non-stop hard on for Fred, "No."

"Gene, we're not gonna get anywhere if you don't tell me about a problem you have or something that's been bothering you." She looked kinda frustrated.

"There is nothing really bad going on except that Aisha and Sazuka won't stop fighting."

"The ctarl ctarl and the assassin? You shouldn't worry about that."

"I don't care if they fight; it's just that they do it on MY ship!"

"Oh yes, now we're getting somewhere. So tell me more about your ship. The Outlaw Star, right?"

"Yeah. I love that ship. I take so much pride in it. It's just got so many memories in it, and I don't wanna see it fade away into nothingness, ya know?"

"I hope I do. I should…Anyway, is there anything or "anyone" else that you cherish as much as your ship? Hmm?"

What is she trying to get at? "There may be."

"Who or what?"

Hmm…okay, I'll submit. "There is… someone."

"Really? How do you feel about this person?"

"Um, well, uh…I …think this person is…really…beautiful."

"Scale of one to ten."

"One hundred."

"That's beauty."

"Yeah…"

"What else?"

"Well, this person makes me feel special, like I'm needed. They always make me feel happy and warm. Every time I see this person, I can't breath, my stomach flutters, and my heart races.

"That sounds like love. Do you love this person?"

"Mind, body, and soul."

"Wow. Do you think this person feels the same way?"

"I hope so. I don't think I can live without hi-…" Oh shit.

"What were you saying?"

"Nothing." Damn.

"You were saying that you don't think you can live without him, weren't you? Is this person male? Are you a homosexual, Gene?"

I dug a whole for myself, and now I'm falling in"…yes…"

"OH THAT'S WONDERFUL GENE! I- I mean I completely support and accept that. I think it's stupid for a psychiatrist to have a prejudice. It's okay Gene! You don't have to be ashamed of who you are. Who is it?" :insert pleasant and exited look upon face:

"It's… Fred. I-I love…"

":3…You can do it…"

"I love…Fred. Oh Lord, I love Fred so much!"

Fred-"Did someone call me?"pokes his head in the door

Charisse-"N-no Fred!"

Gene-"Oh God…"

Fred-"Gene, are you blushing?"

Charrise-"Fred! Go!"throws a book at him

Fred-"Ahhhhhhh!"

Charisse-"Sorry Gene. Gene?"

"What?"

"Get outta the closet!"

"I already did."

"Huh…oh-heh heh-Gene! Out! NOW!"

"That was embarrassing."

"That's what you get for yelling. You know I was watching you earlier. When he hugged you that is. Did you know you were blushing?"

"I WAS?"

"Yes. How long have you felt this way about Fred?"

"I don't know. I just admitted it to myself last week."

"Why last week?"

"Uh…blushes…I-I started having wet dreams about him."

"Oh. Really? How were they?"

"Oh God, they were great! I had to wash my sheets four times! He was all I could think about."

"Do you think he'd be good in bed?"

"I think he'd be good in me."

"Well…I'M GONNA GO TELL HIM!"

"NOOOO…STOP!"

"FRED, FRED!"

&&&&&&

That was only the afternoon. Wait until you hear what happened that night!

&&&&&&

(1) eh, it was one of my Inuyasha stories where he was in heat and Sesshomaru came to...help him. Of course that was deletd along with my others. T.T ...so sad

(2)My favorite color is dark green. And Mercedes look really cool and business like, ne? right...

(3) Ok, the'whoo whee whoo'is whistling...I'm so good. ANd with a house lik that don't you think he'd have a cool doorbell ring?

(4) That's my middle name! It's French for cherry red...and to think I just found out a couple of months ago.

(5) Okay, if you haven't already guessed..I am Charisse. I sound prettier than I am, and I'm NOT self-centered, I'm self- conscious and am justifying myself cuz I AM pretty!

also my cute little faces dun work! and, I am my beta...

Plz, tell me ifyou liked it. I wrote it a while ago and I think I submitted it. Also, the second chappie has been _written_ for a while, but I've yet to _type _it. so, I'll put it in tomorrow. And I take flames...if they are stupid I will flame you right back for stupidity.

Plz REVIEW! PLEASE!...like I'm desperate or sumthing...


	2. Chapter the Second

Okay…here I am…I know that this isn't "tomorrow", but I just never got around to typing it up. Now I have limited time. WHATEVER! This chapter may seem to have taken a slight turn, but okay…who cares. And this is _fiction_ for a reason…SO GENE CAN BE GAY! YEY!

Any way, chapter two…

&&&&&&&

She went running out of the room to go tell Fred. Why did I even tell her who it was? _You knew you were already stuck. Why didn't you just drop the shovel when you had a chance? _SHUTUP!...stupid conscience.

"Fred! Hahahaha! Come hither dear friend! I must tell you something!"

Fred-"What is it Charisse? You're acting very odd. But then again, that's mediocre for you…"

"I know I'm odd! Don't you just love me? I love me! Oh yeah, Fred?"

"…yes…?"

(_Whisper, whisper_) "Thanks for letting me meet Gene. He's so interesting, funny, and ADORABLE!"

"All that and a box of cookies!"

"Yeah, he's real sweet! You couldn't have picked a better guy. Maybe a better girl, but Gene's special and can probably pass for both."

"He is special isn't he? I really do love him. I don't think I can live without hi-"

Gene-"Charisse, where are yo-oh, heh heh heh…Fred! Heh heh heh!"

Charisse-"Gene, why are you laughing so much? Do I make you nervous? I'm a psychiatrist not a clown. Although I never did find clowns to be comedic in any way, maybe it was becau-"

"Oh shut up girl. So…what were you two talking about?"

Girl-"Oh, just things! AND DON'T tell ME to shut up! Besides, it was nothing you should concern yourself with. HEY! I have a great idea!"

Fred-"Is that so? What is it?"

&&&&&&&

Noooo…..oh dread. This is so not a great idea. She lies! SHE LIES!

&&&&&&&

"Let's go swimming!"…

&&&&&&&

Aww fuck it…

&&&&&&&

SO? This is really short cuz I just cut it off. I'll give ya'll way more next time. We finished testing so I dun have to remember things anymore! I have room to THINK! AND CREATE! JOYNESS! I'll start another story or something soon, I'm real inspired.

PLZ stick with this and review for me!


End file.
